The mechanism by which ethanol inhibits lipogenesis in adipose tissue will be studied by an examination of the effects of ethanol on L-alpha-glycerol phosphate production from dihydroxyacetone phosphate and by examining whether ethanol decreases the stimulation of lipogenesis caused by insulin. The mechanism of ethanol oxidation in adipose tissue will be further characterized by studying the properties of the particulate ethanol oxidizing system of adipose tissue and comparing them to those of the hepatic microsomal ethanol oxidizing system (MEOS). The mechanism(s) for the development of alcoholic hyperlipemia will be further elucidated by noting if fasting has any effect and by experiments designed to determine if ethanol alters the rate of lipoprotein synthesis by the liver.